Muse Of The Klavier
by Amy Welch
Summary: Bella Swan divide su vida entre su más grande pasión y la obligación: el ballet y la universidad. Lidiando día a día contra el abuso sexual y los golpes, Bella se enamora inmediatamente de Edward Cullen, un pianista de renombre mundial a quien conoce en una fiesta. Mientras ella cree haber encontrado la salvación, él ha encontrado la venganza perfecta contra su difunta esposa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

**_Gracias a Vhica, Beta de FFAD, por corregir éste capítulo._**

**_Ya sabes, éste fic es rated M por lemmons y también por otros temas fuertes que estarán presentes en la historia como anorexia, bulimia, maltrato y acoso sexual, autoflagelación y relaciones co-dependientes._**

**_Lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 1.

—Uno, dos, tres; arabesque. Cuatro, cinco; muy bien, Diane. Con más fuerza el fouetté, Sandy. Pésimo, Bella. Seis, siete; de nuevo… —El profesor Pelletier canturrea una y otra vez. El sudor caliente que emana de los poros de mi nuca, empapa la parte trasera del leotardo, que se enfría hasta lo imposible gracias al aire acondicionado del salón. Probablemente me enferme esta noche.

Pelletier nos obliga a hacer otras tantas repeticiones antes de detener el ensayo.

—Veamos… —dice— Vengan acá Alec y Bella.

Él y yo nos acercamos, a mis espaldas escucho los murmullos del resto de bailarines. Todos sabemos que cuando el maestro te hace pasar al frente, no te espera nada bueno. Alec toma mi mano para unir fuerzas y me sonríe un poco.

—Repitan su paso —ordena Pelletier.

Me coloco separada de Alec a unos dos metros, hago mi salto, un giro y llego a sus brazos. Él me eleva, me deja un poco en el aire y poco a poco me va bajando, intento que mis ojos no dejen los suyos.

—Y ahí está. —Dice el maestro— Ahí está el error. —Comienza a caminar delante de nosotros, haciendo gestos con las manos— Esto, por si no lo sabían, es el maldito Lago de los Cisnes. Tú eres Odette —me señala— y tú eres Sigfrido, el encantador príncipe que cae enamorado a sus pies. Se supone que deben convencer al público de su amor y ustedes no me transmiten nada.

Él da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Ven acá, les mostraré cómo se hace. —Trago grueso, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que, en unos momentos, tendré las manos de Pelletier sobre mi cuerpo (de nuevo). Me estremezco.

Me coloco a dos metros de distancia de él de manera horizontal y hago los mismos pasos, sus manos se deslizan de mi cadera a mi cintura cuando me eleva, me deja suspendida en el aire y me mira fijamente. Yo hago lo mismo, pero podría vomitar ahora. Me baja muy lentamente y sus manos recorren mi cuerpo otra vez. Casi puedo jurar que su mano izquierda tocó uno de mis pechos.

_Bastardo._

—¿Lo ves, Alec? Tienes que amar a Bella, enamorarte de ella, sostenerla entre tus brazos como si fuera la más fina muñeca de porcelana.

—Sí, señor; lo haré.

—Pues será mañana. —contesta Pelletier enojado— Porque hoy, el tiempo se terminó. Pueden irse.

Mi corazón late de nuevo a un ritmo normal y las náuseas que sentí antes, se han ido. Me dirijo a por mis cosas lo más rápido posible, pero no basta.

—Bella, tú espera cinco minutos.

Cierro mis ojos.

_Maldito bastardo_.

Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso. Todos se van. Pelletier cierra la puerta del salón con seguro y con paso felino me rodea. Sus manos se posan en mi vientre y suben hasta mis pechos, que aprieta y malluga. Hago una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, eh Bella? —susurra con su pesado acento contra mí oído.

—¿Que ha sido qué?

—Eso… esa escenita con Alec.

—¿Cuál escena?

—No te hagas la idiota. Cuando te tomó la mano. ¿A caso estás follando con él?

—No. —consigo decir con voz temblorosa porque él no deja mis pechos.

—Mmmm… Más vale, ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y como eres mía, quiero que te arrodilles.

Los ojos se me anegan en lágrimas, pero ninguna sale. Me doy la vuelta.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No otra vez! —agito la cabeza tan rápido que mi perfecto moño se suelta.

Pelletier me sonríe de forma asquerosa.

—Me gusta que supliques. Veamos qué tan buena eres, si me gusta, no te castigaré hoy.

Él baja la bragueta de sus pantalones pegados. Me trago la bilis que se acumula en mi boca y me dejo caer al suelo.

OoO

Salgo llorando de la Academia, me sorbo la nariz y me limpio con la manga de mi suéter, tomo el autobús hacia la residencia de estudiantes en donde vivo.

Estoy caminando por el pasillo sin poner mucha atención en el camino, porque estoy hurgando en mi bolso buscando las llaves. Cuando me doy cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. —Mike Newton, la versión universitaria de un brabucón de instituto… sólo que mil veces peor.

Mike me acorrala contra la pared del angosto pasillo y sopla su aliento a alcohol en mi cara. Sus amigos ríen a sus espaldas.

—Es mi bailarina de cajita musical —continúa y pasa la boca de la botella de cerveza por mi cuello, la punta de su lengua lame aquel lugar. Yo solo me quedo quieta y cierro los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si vamos adentro, bailarina?

—No, Mike; por favor, déjame en paz —pronuncio con todo el asco del mundo. Él se separa de mí.

—Algún día, es una promesa bailarina de cajita musical. —Camino lejos de él.

—¡Oye, bailarina! —Grita y tiene una sonrisa sardónica— Hueles a semen. ¿Por qué hueles a semen?

Esta vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y una lágrima se desborda por mis lacrimales. Lo peor de todo es que tal vez tenga razón.

Pelletier me manchó por todos lados. Me siento asquerosa. Llego al departamento y abro con manos temblorosas, en cuanto entro, escucho un gemido.

_Ugh, otra vez, no._

Jane está con su novio en la cama. Me meto al baño lo más rápido que puedo, me doy una ducha y lavo mi leotardo; cepillo mis dientes con tal violencia que cuando escupo, arrojo sangre. Seco mi cabello con el secador para no oír lo que sea que Jane esté haciendo ahí fuera. Cuando me miro en el espejo, una pregunta pasa por mi mente:

_¿El semen tiene olor? _

Lloro otra vez en silencio y frente al cristal, me recojo el cabello en una trenza y me pongo el pijama después de embadurnarme todo el cuerpo con crema y mientras lo hago, me quejo de las pecas que tengo en todos lados. Suspiro.

_Mi vida es una mierda. _¿_Por qué no me suicido_? —Me pregunto mentalmente, la respuesta llega al mismo instante— _Porque no soy una cobarde. No lo soy. Lo único que me mantiene en esta vida es el ballet, doy mi vida por él y no me detendré hasta ser la mejor._

Salgo del baño una vez segura de que el novio de Jane se ha ido, me meto entre las cobijas de mi cama. Jane ya está dormida y pronto, yo también.

OoO

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews._**

**_Un beso muy grande._**

**_Amy W._**


	2. HISTORIA EN BLOG

He decidido retirar la historia de aquí por razones que no expondré ahora, ¡pero no se enojen!

La historia continuará siendo publicada en mi blog:

amywelchav . wordpress . com

(sin espacios)

Gracias por su comprensión.

Un beso.

Amy W.


End file.
